Actuating systems, for example for a damping valve in the chassis control of a motor vehicle, have time constants within a range from 1 to 10 ms. If such an actuator is digitally controlled, a processor required for this purpose in the control device concerned must process the controller difference equation concerned with sampling intervals in the order of magnitude of up to 10 .mu.s. By implementing the digital controller by means of a computer program, a large proportion of the processor capacity is used up, particularly if several control loops have to be implemented and operated. Since in most cases a large number of other processes and algorithms are also programmed on the microcontrollers of the control devices, the sampling time predetermined by systems theory and the associated computing power is frequently not available for such actuating control loops. If necessary, the use of multi-processor systems could provide a remedy.
Alternatively, there is the possibility of implementing the control arrangement in conventional analog technology. However, this results in the disadvantage that such a solution is very inflexible and that the transfer functions and parameters of the analog controllers disperse with the tolerances of the electronic components.